The Walking Dead and Underrated Classics Season 1
by VideoGameAddict237
Summary: The apocalypse has begun in the world. As people try to find a way to survive in the world and find those they love they are under threat by the walkers who roam the world looking for victims. Rated M for violence, gore, and language
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first attempt at a new series outside the Underrated Classics series. This is going to follow a huge series of fanfics that I'm going to base off the Walking Dead franchise, with the Underrated Classics characters which include: Hogarth Hughes, Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, Tutenstein, Dexter. Along with other characters that will be introduced The idea came after I saw Zombie Apocalypse Memes on deviantart. I made my own. Now I'd like to express this idea through my writing. So without further ado here is The Walking Dead/Underrated Classics Season 1. This might rip off both the series and the game but give me the benefit of the doubt._

**All rights to the Walking Dead go to AMC, Telltale Games, and Robert Kirkman.**

**Chapter 1**

**Apocalypse Now**

It was close to evening. Cars and trucks were broken down and scattered across the road. A young teenage boy was walking down the road, with a sour grim look on his face. He carried a bag on his back filled with food, water, and survival gear. His clothes were covered in blood and his arm was wrapped in bandages, concealing a wound he had gotten. He looked as though he had been walking for weeks. He stopped for a couple minutes to drink some water and reload his gun, when he saw what looked like a person kneeling over something on the road. He looked and called out to it.

"HEY, Hello over there can you hear me," he yelled out to the figure.

He saw the figure stand up and turn towards him. The boy felt relieved for a minute hoping that it was someone that could help.

"Well it's nice to finally see some friendly faces."

As he walked towards the figure he noticed it wasn't a person at all. It was one of them.

"Oh shit, not another one, give me a break" he said to himself.

The creature was nothing more than what would've been a little girl, none more than five years old. The creature came towards him, she tripped and fell to the ground. Her body was thin to the point where she couldn't even stand up.

The boy walked towards the girl and stood over her. She had nothing on her, no gunshot wounds, no bites, not even any scratches.

"Maybe, she hid out here, and starved to death," the boy said to himself. It was a horrible way to die, especially for a child.

He walked even closer to the girl and looked over her, she was harmless so she couldn't hurt him. She looked up and, giving a weak growl, reached out her hand. The boy then pulled out his gun and loaded it. He aimed it at the creature's head and muttered two words before he fired his shot.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

_6 weeks ago_

It was a quiet night down in the peaceful town of Rockwell Maine. Down at the Hughes residence, 13 year old Hogarth Hughes was in his bedroom playing his electric guitar to _Orion_ by Metallica. Hogarth's parents were Annie Hughes and his step-father Dean. His biological father died in the army when he was a couple months old. Dean married his mother when he was 9 years old and took up as a father figure to him. They did a lot of things as father and son. They went hunting, fishing, played sports and Dean even taught Hogarth how to play other instruments.

"Hogarth, time for dinner honey," he heard his mom call him.

"Okay Mom, be down in a minute," he called down as he put his guitar away and walked downstairs.

As they ate dinner they discussed some of the recent events going on around town particularly this one about a man who went crazy and attacked and killed another man in the woods.

"When the police came, they say he didn't even look like a man, he looked like some monster," Dean told them.

"Yeah I heard about that," Hogarth said, "they said it looked like he was eating the guy."

"Hogarth!" his mother snapped at him.

"Sorry, I just saying."

"But it's raising the question, what was wrong with the guy, was he on drugs, was he crazy, what's going on?" Dean said confused.

Indeed this had been happening for a while now. In random parts of the world people starting going into this state of violence where they would kill and then eat eachother.

"Anyway, let's not think about it right now," Annie said.

A couple hours later Hogarth was sitting in his bed reading when Dean came in.

"Hey, Hogarth, how about tomorrow morning we head out to the woods and do a little hunting?"

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Goodnight kiddo."

Hogarth then went to sleep. They woke up around 7:30 the next morning and went out into the woods with shotguns in hands. When he first went out hunting Hogarth didn't feel comfortable shooting a gun. Thanks to training from Dean though, he managed to shoot, not only a single pistol, but a full scale rifle.

As they were walking they came across a deer eating. This seemed like the perfect opportunity to get some practice in.

"Alright Hogarth, just like I showed you. Line up the shot, take a deep breath and then pull the trigger."

"Okay."

Hogarth did exactly that and just as he was about to pull the trigger there was a loud scream coming from far away. The deer heard this and ran off in fright.

"What the hell was that," Hogarth said in fright.

" I don't know maybe we should get going."

"But Dean, we need to see if..."

"I SAID LET'S GO," Dean snapped at him.

"Fine," he said begrudgingly.

On the car ride home Hogarth sat in the back seat angry that Dean decided to leave. As Dean was driving he saw how angry Hogarth seemed and tried his best to see if he could stop calm him down

"Look, kid things got a little dangerous so I just thought we should've..."

"Why?"

"What?" he responded confused

"Why did we have to leave? There could've been people in trouble back there Dean. If something bad happened to them, then that blood is on our hands." Hogarth told his stepdad with anger present in his voice.

"Look kid, sometimes when things seem bad you need to move on and forget about what happened."

"I guess that makes sense," he said.

"Look kid when we get home we'll talk about it and then we'll go back tomorrow and see what happened."

As Dean was talking there was something in the road. It looked like a person and Dean was about to hit it. Hogarth took immediate notice and shouted out.

"OH SHIT, DEAN LOOK OUT,"

But it was too late. The car collided with the figure. The car swerved out of control and crashed into some trees in the woods. Hogarth was thrown around all over the backseat. While Dean tried to remain conscious but got hit around all over the place. Eventually the car stopped and they fell unconscious.

* * *

A couple hours later, Hogarth finally woke. Luckily he had no broken bones or legs but his arm was cut up pretty bad. He looked around trying to adjust his vision. After he blinked his eyes a couple of times he finally could see clearly. Looking around he saw that the car was wrecked, but where was Dean?

Hogarth got the strength to move towards the window, and kick the glass with his foot. After a few kicks the glass shattered and he crawled out. He clutched his arm in pain as blood poured out of it. He then took off his belt and wrapped it around his arm as a tourniquet. The bleeding stopped and Hogarth sat down relieved for a moment. After a couple minutes he went into the trunk of the car and pulled out his pistol, shotgun, and hunting knife.

"Deeaann, where are you," he called out.

No response. There was something definitely wrong here. "What was that thing in the road?" Hogarth thought to himself. "Maybe it has something to do with the attack the other day."

The attacker that was killed recently was said to be in a trance and went around growling. The police tried to stop him but he just kept walking and growling until they finally shot him down. It took several shots until they finally shot him in the head.

"No, I'm probably just thinking things," he thought to himself but then he heard a familiar scream from far off in the woods.

"Dean," he gasped and he took off running.

"Dean don't worry I'm coming," he yelled.

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't even care if he tripped, he had to save his step-father. He kept running until finally he came to a clearing in the woods by the stream. He saw Dean lying on the ground.

"Dean," he yelled running over to him. He turned him on his back and gave him some water from his backpack.

"Hogarth... are you alright," Dean said. He looked horrible and sick. His face was terribly pale, and his eyes were sunken and turned yellow around the iris.

"I'm fine, what happened to you," Hogarth asked worried.

"I.. I came up here when I heard something... and then these things attacked me."

Right after he said that, something came out of the woods. It was a man walking towards them slowly. He looked like he was limping. Hogarth saw him and yelled out to him.

"HEY, please can you help us," he yelled out before Dean grabbed his jacket.

"No it's one of those things you need to kill it."

"I can't," he responded meekly.

"You have to," he told him.

Hogarth not thinking of much else to do picked up his gun and aimed it at the man walking towards them. As he approached it he could see it wasn't even a man. It's mouth was covered in blood, it was walking slowly and was growling. Hogarth fired his shot in the heart but it didn't die. After several more shots it finally died after it was hit in the head. Hogarth went back to Dean and tried to help him.

"What are these things," Hogarth asked.

"They're the dead, they just die, get up and walk around looking for more people," Dean responded weakly.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the house," Hogarth told him as he tried to get him up off the ground.

"No kid, I can't."

"You have to try," he said as tears filled his eyes.

"Listen to me son," Dean said holding his hand to his son's face, "you need to get out of here, go home get your mother and get out of town."

"Not without you," he said.

"Forget about me, what's important now is for you and your mother to survive these things, these "walkers"."

"Okay," Hogarth said quietly, knowing what he had to do.

Just then more of the walkers came out of the forest and went towards them.

"GO NOW," Dean yelled.

Hogarth took off running and went as fast as he can carrying his gun and survival knife. As he ran through the woods to his house he felt emotions of fear and guilt. He just left Dean to die and he was afraid to what was going to happen, not to him, but to his friends and his family.

He ran for twenty minutes until he finally reached his house. He ran inside the house and finally stopped panting from the run. He then locked the door.

"Mom, are you home," he called.

"Oh Jesus, where are you," he mumbled

"Mom, it's me Hogarth, are you here," he called again. He looked all over the house and he couldn't find his mother at all. "Did the... NO..." he said to himself, "the walkers couldn't have gotten her."

He walked into the kitchen and found a note on the counter. It was written by his mother and looked as though it had been written not so long ago. It read...

_Dean, Hogarth_

_Things have gotten horrible down here, there are attacks all over the city and we need to get out of here. I'm heading out of town to find a group to survive this. Come and find me I promise I'll be there. Be strong and be safe._

_Annie._

Hogarth finished reading the letter and tossed it aside.

"She's all I have left, I can't lose anyone else," he said sadly, "I need to get out of town and find her." For a couple minutes Hogarth sat on the floor of the kitchen pondering what he would do. Where would he go, what would he do, and how would he survive? That didn't matter right now what mattered was protecting his mother for all it was worth. He collected himself and got prepared

Hogarth went upstairs and gathered his supplies. He got his rifle, his guns, and his hunting knife and put them in his bag. He then put some food and water in his bag that would last him for several weeks. As soon as he was done he went into the bathroom and gathered some cloth. He cleaned off his arm and then bandaged it with the cloth. After that he gathered everything he went outside.

Several walkers had gathered around the house already. He sneaked passed them and got onto the road. One of the walkers came out of the forest and went towards him. Hogarth then took out his knife and stabbed it right in the head. He then walked down the road beginning his journey.

_So now Hogarth's objective is to find his mother. In the next chapter Hogarth will meet new allies and try to survive. Hope you enjoy. VGA_


	2. Chapter 2: Where to Go

**Chapter 2 Where to** **Go?**

Hogarth had been on the road for several weeks now. He was tired, hungry and lost. He had finally left Rockwell and was making his way towards Albany, New York. For weeks he wandered on the road, stopping only at night to sleep in any safe shelter from the walkers. Everyday he would search different abandoned stores looking for extra food and supplies, keep moving forward, kill walkers if they got in the way, and then go to sleep.

He found a map of the local area and kept track of where he was going. He didn't know where his mother was going but hopefully there were some survival groups in the area. And he would look for every single group until he found her. Also he knew that finding a group of people would be his best chance of survival.

He kept a small radio in his pocket that he turned on ocassionally. He hoped that there were some forms of information of what was going on. From what he could tell the attacks have been happening throughout random parts of the country including in states like Georgia, California, Washington, and many others.

One morning Hogarth woke up in the trunk of a car he hid inside during the night when a swarm of walkers came out of the forest. Climbing out from the trunk he gathered his supplies and went over to the stream in the woods to clean himself up.

"Alright Hogarth," he thought to himself as he washed his face with water, "gather what you need for the day, move on, and then hide when it gets dark."

"I guess I'll turn on the radio," he said. He switched on the radio and tuned it until he could hear the news.

_"Things have gotten much worse up in the cities. People are still being advised to stay in their homes and keep the house locked up. There are several shelters that people have set up and people who are on the road are advised to head there for protection, wha..?" _

_"Johnny, what's going on?"_

_"OH GOD! NO NO AHHHHH"_

The newscaster screamed as static came on and only growling and moaning could be heard along with the gory sounds of flesh cutting. Not wanting to hear anymore, Hogarth switched the radio off and threw it away.

"Fuck, the world is definitely going to shit now," he said as he started walking again.

Hogarth scouted the forest looking for animals or anything for food. His bag was still full of food that he took from the house. But he had only a weeks worth left and he had to stock up otherwise he'd starve.

He managed to find a couple of rabbits and got back to the road. As he began walking he noticed that it was really quiet. It was actually pretty peaceful, almost as if he had never seen anyone being killed. He just hoped that it would go back to being like that soon. Before any of this started. All of a sudden he heard footsteps echoing from far away.

He jumped behind a dilapidated car and pulled out his rifle from his bag. He loaded it and got ready to shoot it. As the footsteps advanced even closer he started to hear voices.

"Hey you're the one who wanted to go this way, and your supposed to be the genius," the first one said.

"Are you kidding me it was your idea to go down this part of the road, just be lucky that there aren't any of those things out here."

"Maybe they could help, but I gotta make sure they're not assholes," he thought to himself.

Hogarth lowered his gun and slowly came out from behind the car with his rifle hanging down his shoulder. He walked closer and saw the two figures.

"HOLD IT," he shouted.

The two figures were both two boys of around Hogarth's age. One was a red head wearing a white lab coat and purple gloves, and one was a kid who looked like he was covered in bandages and dressed like a mummy.

"Please, we don't want any trouble," the red head responded as Hogarth walked up closer to them, "we're just looking for some help."

"I'm not going to hurt you two," he responded.

The mummy kid decided to speak up next. "Look we've been out here all day, we're trying to find a place where's there's food and then we're going to get back to our hideout, do you think you can help us."

"Heh heh, can you give us a moment," the red head told Hogarth.

"Take your time," Hogarth said.

"Are you crazy, he might be similar to one of those assholes that we met three days ago."

"He seems like he could help us, besides if anyone has survival experience it could be him," the mummy told his friend.

"Alright fine, but if we wake up tomorrow and find out he's going to cut our throats, I'm going to beat the living shit out of you."

They turned back to Hogarth who was standing with his arms crossed. He had heard them talking the whole time.

"You know I heard you two talking the whole time," he said with a grin on his face.

"Dammit," Dexter yelled stomping his foot on the ground.

"Look I'll help you guys, I've been out here for so long and I know how to survive, you'll need the extra help."

"You see, I told you he was a good guy," the mummy kid said and they both walked up to him and shook hands.

"Names Hogarth, Hogarth Hughes."

"Dexter," the red head responded.

"Tutenstein, but my friends call me Tut," the mummy kid said.

"May I ask why you're covered in bandages, were you coming from some Halloween party," Hogarth asked confused.

"Well, I, umm..." Tut stuttered trying to find what to say.

"Okay, don't freak out when I tell you this, but Tut is actually a mummy who was raised from the dead."

Hogarth eyes went wide and his mouth agape. He stood like that for a couple minutes but then shook it off.

"Well as long as he's a good guy, I'm all right with it," he said as he patted Tut on the back and walked ahead of them.

"So how long have you been out here for," Tut asked.

"For about three weeks at least, what about the both of you," he asked.

"I've been on the road ever since this started, those things came up around my house and I just got out and just started running," Dexter said.

"I've been on my own for about a week at least, met Dexter on the way through," Tut explained.

After a couple minutes of walking they came across what looked like a supermarket on the curb.

"Think we can find some food in there," Dexter asked.

"Maybe," Hogarth said.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go," Tut said as he was about to take off towards the store. Hogarth pulled him back by his shoulder.

"Hold on there, we have to be careful and make sure it's clear of any walkers."

"Walkers?" Dexter asked, "I think I like that name for them."

"Yeah, I was about to start calling them lurkers, or just plain zombies," Tut said.

"Anyway, are you guys skilled in any kinds of weapons, do any of you know how to shoot a gun or use a knife."

"I can use a knife," Tut said as he pulled a Bowie knife out of his pocket.

"Yeah and I can shoot a gun, but only from a far distance," Dexter said.

"Well we'll brush you up on your shooting skills, either way we'll head in make sure it's clear, then we'll gather what we need and then leave and get back to your hideout."

_So the next chapter will follow what will happen as they go into the abandoned supermarket. By the way to Telltale Creators for Season 2 episode 1. It's walkers not lurkers._


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting and Planning

**Chapter 3: Fighting and**** Planning**

The three teenagers went into the store holding their weapons in their hands. They looked around and saw that everything was clear.

"We need to split up, check the rest of the place and make sure there's no walkers hiding anywhere."

All went to different parts of the stores. The counter, the food aisles, everything. Eventually they found nothing and called out.

"All clear," Dexter said as he held his pistol in his hand.

"Good, let's clear this place, find any food, water, or medical supplies," Hogarth told them, "we're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna survive out here."

"Got it," Tut said.

"Yep," Dexter replied.

They cleared the whole store in a matter of minutes. Hogarth got together all of the food and water, Dexter gathered any kind of utilities that they could use as either weapons or anything, and Tut gathered all of the medical supplies, medicine, bandages, anything that could help if anybody got hurt.

"Well I guess that's everything," Hogarth said, "come on guys let's get going."

As Hogarth started to walk out of the store, Dexter stopped him.

"Hold on I missed a shelf right here," he said as he went over to the shelf that was still filled up with supplies, but standing up in a dark corner of the room.

"Alright, but hurry up, no telling when the walkers will get here," he warned him.

As Dexter finished clearing the shelf he felt breathing go down his neck. He turned to his right and saw a walker standing right next to him. The walker growled and lunged at him trying to bite him. Dexter screamed as he tried to push it off of him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT,"

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME."

Hogarth and Tut heard his cries for help and ran to Dexter's aid.

The walker was right on top of Dexter trying to bite him. Dexter was flailing his arms all over the place and trying to push the walker off of him. Hogarth and Tut came right over to him and pulled the walker off. Dexter backed away and hit the back of the shelf. A can of canned food that he didn't pick up fell off and hit him on the head, knocking him out.

The walker got up and started walking towards Hogarth who was loading his gun and preparing to shoot it. He lined up the shot and got ready to shoot the gun, but as he pulled the trigger,.. it didn't fire.

"What the fuck," he cursed as he tried to get the gun to shoot.

"Come on you fucking piece of shit, work," he snarled.

The walker got so close to him and pushed him up against the wall. He kick it off but the creature was too heavy. The walker growled right in his face and opened it's bloody mouth, preparing to eat him. Hogarth closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But his salvation came right there. Tut pulled out his Bowie knife and stabbed the walker in the back several times, trying to get it in the head. The walker turned around and went towards Tut.

"RUN," Hogarth yelled as he pulled out his gun and got ready to shoot.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger another gun shot went off and hit the walker straight in the head. It fell to the ground finally dead.

"Nice shot," Tut complimented.

"I... I didn't shoot it," he responded confused.

Looking over they saw that Dexter had woken up and had a gun in his hand. He had shot the creature right there. He put his gun away and wiped his forehead.

"Well, this could've gone better," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, no fucking shit," Hogarth said to him, "we gotta be more careful, next time there's no telling what will happen."

"Now that we've got everything let's get going," Tut said.

They walked out of the supermarket and went back onto the road. As they got out of the store, they saw that a huge amount of walkers had gathered around outside. They were all over the place and the three boys were surrounded.

"JESUS, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME," Tut yelled.

"They must've heard the gunshot from inside," Hogarth said as he pulled out his pistol and began firing. He was able to take down several walkers in seconds. Dexter and Tut followed right behind him as Dexter shot most of them, as Tut would knife the one's getting to close.

"We can't hold them off forever," Tut said.

"We won't have to," Dexter said with reassurance," once we get an open path we'll run out."

"Like right now," Hogarth said as he found an open spot to run away from the walkers.

"RUN FOR IT," he yelled as they all took off running through the horde of walkers. They just kept running and didn't even care about stopping. It didn't even matter how fast they were going as long as they got the hell out of there.

* * *

For about 20 minutes hey just kept running. Eventually they got out of town and into a suburban neighborhood that looked abandoned. They finally stopped running and were panting for breath. They were sweating very hard and felt like they just ran across the country.

"So... exactly... where is...your hideout?" Hogarth asked panting for breath.

"Right over here," Dexter said as he led them to a small wooden door that led to a basement as he opened it.

"Come on, go ahead in," he motioned with a hand wave.

Hogarth and Tut went into the basement and Dexter followed right behind them, after he locked the door.

"Will that door be able to keep out walkers," Hogarth asked, not assured.

"Well I locked it, and they don't have a key," Dexter said, joking around.

"Yeah Dex, you're a comedy genius, ha ha" Tut laughed sarcastically

"Either way we still have much more enforcments even if they try to get in, but we'll show that to you later," Dexter explained.

They walked down the stairs to a door at the very bottom. Dexter unlocked the door with a key and opened it up.

"Welcome to my office," he said exuberantly.

The room was clean and neat as if it hadn't been touched for a long time. There was a flat screen TV and a PS3 plugged up into it.

"Holy shit, I haven't seen stuff like this for weeks."

"Well unfortunately we haven't gotten any electricity so the TV and PS3 are out of order, sorry bro," Dexter said patting Hogarth on the body.

"It's fine, I don't play video games that much," he told him, "how long have you guys been here for."

"We found this place last week while we were out on the road. Some walkers got in a couple times but we cleared up any open spots and cleaned up the place," Tut explained.

Hogarth took a seat on the couch. He took off his backpack and his gear. For once in the past several weeks, he actually felt both relaxed and relieved. Every day for now he'd have to get up and move immediately. Always had his hand on the trigger and never got a real chance to sit down.

"So I never got the chance to actually have a real conversation, how'd you guys end up here."

Tut went first and explained his story.

"I was at a museum for a little while with my best friend Cleo. She was the one who brought me back."

"So what happened when everything started."

"It got really fucked up. We were hiding out at the museum but the museum guard, Walter I think it was, got wasted one night and left the door open right there. Walkers came in and...Jesus," Tut said as he covered his eyes remembering all the horrible things that happened during the night at the museum

"We were separated. I know Cleo is alive and I've been looking all over the place trying to find her. I was walked on the road for days until I met Dexter."

Dexter then began his story

"I was just at home with my sister Dee Dee and my parents, when everything started we were gonna go to one of the shelters that we heard about on the radio."

Dexter's voice fell and he couldn't speak clearly.

"Then the walkers...came to my neighborhood... and ...they attacked my dad."

"What happened after that," Hogarth asked wanting to know.

Dexter couldn't continue so Tut decided to continue for him.

"They thought they could try and help his dad, but they couldn't and he turned and his mom was standing right there and she was attacked."

"You don't have to say anymore." Hogarth told them not wanting to hurt Dexter anymore.

"My sister Dee Dee got me out and saved me," Dexter couldn't help but smile at this.

"She was always annoying me non-stop but I'm actually glad she helped me."

"So we told you our stories now what happened to you?" Tut asked.

"Okay here's the story," he said.

Hogarth told them what happened. How when everything started he and his step-dad Dean were out on their hunting trip. When they were on the road they hit one of the walkers and fell into the woods. Dean got attacked and Hogarth had to leave him behind. He then told them how he had been wandering because he's been trying to find his mother.

"I'm not gonna stop until I find her," Hogarth said firmly, "she's all I have left and I can't lose her."

"I'm with you Hogarth," Tut responded, "I gotta find Cleo and you gotta find your mom."

"I'll help you too," Dexter told him, "we gotta find a group that'll help us.

"Have you guys been planning on leaving this place soon," Hogarth asked

"We've been waiting for the right opportunity," Tut told him.

"I have a plan," Dexter said, "we'll leave tomorrow morning and we'll get on the road."

"Then we'll find a survivor group, but if my mother isn't there then I can't stay."

"We're with you dude," Tut responded, patting him on the back.

"It's getting late, we better get to bed, we gotta be up early tomorrow," Dexter said as he lied down on the couch and fell asleep."

Tut followed shortly behind and as Hogarth went to sleep on the floor, which was actually more comfortable then where he'd been sleeping for so long for the past couple of weeks, he started to think of how he was going to find his mother again. He just kept thinking about it for hours and he decided on what he was going to do. Before he finally fell asleep he said,

"Goodnight Mom, I love you."

He then drifted off to sleep hoping the next couple of days would bring some good fortune to him.

**Well this chapter played out good so far. The next couple of chapters will introduce new characters and better conflict. I'm sorry if I'm keeping anybody waiting and I'll improve on it soon. Also if people look at this and call it a ripoff. It might be one but I'll try my best to make it enjoyable for you.**

**Thanks for continued support on the internet. **

**VideoGameAddict237**


	4. Chapter 4: New Acquaintances

**Chapter 4: New Acquaintances**

"Come on buddy time to get up," a voice said.

Hogarth mumbled in his sleep, not wanting to wake up.

"Just give me five more minutes," he mumbled. Just then he felt himself being kicked and he finally gave in when he was kicked in the face.

"OW shit, dude what the fuck" he shrieked as he was kicked.

"COME ON, GET UP," the voice yelled. It was Dexter.

"Okay shithead I'm up," he said in a cantankerous manner.

Hogarth got up from the floor and gathered his gear. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was everywhere. He felt as though he had only slept for two minutes. But combined with the fact he was sleeping either in the woods, on the road, or in broken down cars for six weeks, it would be expected that he would be tired.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Hogarth," Dexter apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just exhausted, I haven't had a chance to even sleep in a nice bed for a long time," he responded very tired.

"Come on buddy," Tut said motioning them to come with them, "as soon as we get to the camp you'll have a lot of time to sleep"

They walked outside of the room and opened the door to the outside. The sun wasn't up yet, it wasn't fully dark but it was on the brink of dawn.

"Why do we have to get up this early," Hogarth asked.

"This camp is very far from what I've heard and if we get a head start we can be there before it gets dark."

"I'll take that into consideration," Hogarth mumbled.

They started off on the road and began to walk. As they were getting out of the suburban neighborhood they found some walkers perched up by a bridge that led out of the neighborhood. They easily took them out.

"Hey how about we sing some songs while we're walking to liven up the mood," Hogarth suggested, sounding less cantankerous and more optimistic.

"Certainly couldn't hurt," Dexter said with happiness.

"What will we sing," Tut asked.

"Ummm, how about "Money" by Pink Floyd," Hogarth suggested.

"All right, I love that song," Dexter said

"Yeah, cool," Tut said as they started singing.

Hogarth: _Money, to get away._

Tut: _To get a good job with more pay and you're o-kay_

Dexter: _Money it's a crime, grab that cash with both hands and make a stash._

All: _New car, caviar, four star, daydream, think I'll buy me a football team."_

They walked down the road singing for the next couple hours. Hoping it was a good way to get their minds off of what was happening now.

* * *

_Meanwhile, far away_

Annie Hughes had left her home and was going all over the place. She took shelter in the woods and kept as quiet as she could. She brought some rations and hoped for the best. She wasn't an experienced hunter or that skilled in combat or guns. She owed that to both her husband and her son.

She hoped wherever they were, that they were okay. She didn't know that Dean was dead and that her son was on the road looking for her. Right now though her rations were nearly gone and she would starve. Every night she prayed, hoping that her son and husband would make it to her, and also that she would live.

One morning she awoke in an old abandoned shed that she hid in to prevent those creatures from coming in. She left the shed and started walking through the woods. There weren't any of those creatures around, but looks could be deceiving.

She walked for hours through the woods until the sun has risen. Maybe if she looked around hard enough she would be able to find some animals that she could kill for food. Even though she didn't have much survival experience she was able to be stealthy and catch up on things before they ever got away.

Finally she saw a couple rabbits coming out of their holes for the morning.

"Good, they'll last me for a little while," she said with relief.

She walked around the tree and pulled out a utility knife she had brought with her when she left the house. She decided she was going to jump on top of them and take each one of them out. As she was about to jump and take out some of the rabbits, something very unexpected happened.

Several arrows were shot out and they struck each of the rabbits dead instantly. Annie gasped as she looked at the sight of the dead animals. She then heard footsteps approaching from not that far behind.

In fear she ducked behind the bushes. She peered from behind one to see who it was. A figure wearing a red cloak and a red hood walked up to the dead rabbits. The figure had a bow and arrow with a bag full of arrows on their back. The figure took out another bag and gathered up the rabbits.

Annie decided that it was time to leave now. But as she stepped back she stepped on a stick. She panicked, looking down and then abruptly turning back to the figure. The figure heard the sound and stood up, taking off the red hood. What was revealed had Annie standing there with her mouth agape.

The figure was actually full human sized mouse. The mouse was also a girl who looked to be no more than in her late twenties, well from what Annie could tell. The mouse turned to where Annie was hiding and spoke.

"Come on out, you don't have to be afraid of me friend," the mouse said in a kind and gentle voice.

Annie decided to step out from her hiding place. She was scared though as there was no possible way that a human sized mouse, that could talk, was actually standing right before her now.

"H-Hello, who-who are you," she said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Elizabeth Brisby," the mouse responded giving a courteous bow to the new woman she had met.

"Anna Hughes, but friends call me Annie," she said.

"Okay then, Annie, I guess you were probably out her looking for food as well as me," Elizabeth said to her.

"Y-yes I've been out here for weeks, trying to find a group," she responded.

"Well I guess you found the right person, I'm part of a survival group down by the river," she said with a smile, "if you're interested you'd be welcome to join us."

Annie then felt a spark of relief. After so many weeks of walking, running, hiding and surviving, finally getting to be in a group of people was the best thing that could happen.

"Yes, yes I'd be very interested," she said with a smile.

"Well then follow me, I'll show you where it is," Elizabeth said as she led the way.

"ELIZABETH, ELIZABETH" another female voice cried.

"Oh that must be Cleo," she said with a hint of worry.

"Cleo?"

"Oh she's another member of the group, you'll like her she's very kind," Elizabeth said.

A young girl of around 14 came running out from the woods. Wearing a pink hoodie jacket and carrying a crossbow she ran over to Elizabeth and Annie. She stopped there for a second to catch her breath.

"Elizabeth...there's...more...coming," she tried to say in between pants.

"Cleo, take a second to catch your breath," Elizabeth said patting her friend on the back.

The girl then calmed down after a couple seconds and spoke very clearly. "Elizabeth, I went down by the stream to find some animals for food, but I found that a huge horde of those things are heading our way, we've gotta get back to the camp and shut everything so they can't get to us."

"Oh Jesus, we better get going," Elizabeth said in worry.

"Who's this," Cleo asked after seeing Annie.

"Oh this is Annie, I found her while in the woods, don't worry she's friendly and she needs help."

"Pleasure to meet you Cleo," Annie said holding out her hand for a handshake. Just then more than a dozen walkers came out of the deep woods and made their way right towards the three girls.

"Yeah, yeah whatever we'll talk when we get back, NOW LET'S GO," she screamed.

The three girls then took off running and ran as fast as they could to get back to the campsite in the hope that the walkers wouldn't find them first.

* * *

A few hours had passed since the boys had left their original hideout. It was now mid morning and they were still walking down the road alternating between singing and talking in between conversation. Now they were singing some Springsteen songs and dancing in the abandoned street.

All: _Prove it all night, prove it all night, girl there's nothing else that we can do. So prove it all night, prove it all night, and girl I prove it all night for your love._

"Oh man I love that song," Hogarth said now in a better mood then he was when he first woke up.

"Yeah, nobody can help but get up and dance and sing whenever that song comes on," Dexter responded happily.

"Hey uh, I never got the chance to ask this but umm, did you guys ever play any musical instruments before," Tut asked.

"Hell yeah, I play guitar all the time, but I also took to keyboards, harmonica, synthesizer, bass. My stepdad taught me how to play a lot of this stuff," Hogarth said in a happy tone.

"Cool, I played drums on and off occasionally, but I never really got enough time to do it," Dexter said, "a lot of school work and projects to do."

"What about you Tut?" Hogarth asked, "even in old Egypt did you play any instruments?"

"Well before I was crowned king I used to be the harp player for my father who was the previous king, when Cleo brought me back she was in a little band playing bass and she taught me how to do it," Tut said.

"Cleo seems like a nice girl, is she pretty?" Hogarth asked.

"Mmm-hmm, I bet she'd like you Hogarth, she's really into all this music and stuff."

As they were talking Dexter saw an RV parked on the road far ahead of them. Looking on he saw what looked like a man standing outside of it. Dexter felt a hint of joy in his brain. Maybe this guy could give them a lift to the camp.

"Hey Dexter you alright," Hogarth asked.

This snapped him out of his daze and he turned over to his friends. "See that guy over there," he said pointing over to the man, "maybe if we get on his good side he can give us a lift to the camp."

"But just to be safe guys, I'm gonna take this out." Hogarth pulled out his rifle and loaded it with two shots. Just in case this guy had other intentions to kill them. They would need to be prepared.

They walked closer to the man and starting shouting in order to the get the man's attention.

"HEY THERE"

"HELLO"

"CAN YOU HELP US"

The man seemed to notice them and turned up looking to where the sound came from.

Dexter decided to speak trying to introduce themselves to the man. "Hey there, do you think you can help us, we've been walking for a while and we need a lift to.."

"GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR," the man yelled at them.

"What?" they all responded in confusion.

"YOU HEARD ME GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS IN THE AIR ASSHOLES," the man yelled. He then pulled out a rifle and aimed it at the three of them. Just like Hogarth suspected this guy was not one of the good ones.

"Look we don't want any trouble, we were just wondering if..." Tut tried to say in an attempt to calm things down.

"YOU FOUND TROUBLE KID, NOW GET YOUR HANDS UP," he screamed.

"Can I pull out my gun now," Hogarth asked.

"Go right ahead," Dexter said.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME I SAID GET YOUR.."

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE," Hogarth yelled at him. He had pulled out his rifle and aimed it at the man. "You put down your gun and drive away and we won't have a problem, but if you try anything I'll shoot."

The man just scoffed at this, "oh I'm so scared of a little brat with a gun, oh mommy help me, help me," he said in a mocking tone.

"Look just put down your gun and I'll put down mine, alright." Hogarth told the man, not wanting to fight.

"Fine," the man said begrudgingly.

Hogarth then put down his gun and they all walked closer to the man. Hogarth decided to do the talking from here on in. "Okay, we got off on the wrong foot, we've been walking for days and we just want to,... OWWW." Hogarth got that far before the man punched him right in the stomach. Hogarth recovered quickly and having finally lost his temper released his anger on the man.

"SON OF A BITCH," he screamed punching the man right in the face.

The man didn't seem affected and punched Hogarth right to the ground. Dexter came to his aid. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." He tried to attack but was easily subdued to the ground by the man. Tut tried to fight as well but in a mere couple of seconds he was on the ground too. The man then took out his rifle and aimed it straight at Hogarth's head.

Hogarth looked up at him and saw that he was smiling. "After I'm done with you, you're little friends are gonna be next. I've killed so many of these things already, you'll be a walk in the park, any last words kid."

Hogarth looked at him straight in the face. He had finally hit his boiling point and he wasn't going to lose.

"Fuck you," he said in a quiet tone.

With that he jumped up and slugged the man right in the stomach. Dexter and Tut came right to his aid.

"HOLD HIM DOWN," Hogarth instructed.

Dexter pushed him to the ground and kept his face there while Tut and Hogarth kept delivering beating after beating to his face. Tut then held him up by his hair and held his knife to his throat. Hogarth had pulled out his still loaded rifle and aimed it directly at his head.

"I'll let you off with a last warning, you let us go and never come and find us," he said, "but if you try anything I'll put a bullet right in your head."

"Yeah sure, I'll lose a fight to a stupid, weak, and defenseless little kid," the man said mocking him and laughing.

"Let's kill him," Hogarth said.

"Happily," Dexter and Tut both said.

They then prepared to both shoot him and cut his throat but something immediately stopped them dead in their tracks.

"STOP."

_Well we have a new enemy on the road. To point out this enemy is Adam Sandler's character Davey from Eight Crazy Nights. Because I hated that movie so much I've decided to make him into one of the other antagonists who I promise will die first. Also I have introduced Elizabeth Brisby from the Secret of NIMH in my story. Now I will give a clear explanation to why she is here in following chapters. In the next chapter we'll see what happens. That is all I have to say. _

_VGA_


	5. Chapter 5 Safety and Shelter

**Chapter 5: Safety and Shelter****  
**

"STOP"

As Hogarth was about to put a bullet in the man's head two other voices cried out. With that they stopped and looked on. Two more boys come out of the RV and were standing right in front of them, also carrying rifles, bags, and survival gear.

One was a boy with jet black hair who looked to be about 14 years old and was wearing a white T-shirt, jeans, and basketball sneakers. The other looked to be around 13 years old with blonde hair, a baseball cap, wearing a vest with a plaid button down shirt underneath.

They had threatening looks on their faces and probably would've shot Hogarth and Tut if they'd gotten the chance.

"Who the hell are you guys," Hogarth asked angrily.

"He's with us just let him go and we'll let you guys leave," the kid with the jet black hair said.

"He tried to kill us," Dexter said angrily, "he fucking attacked us right here and was about to kill us."

"Davey, did you?" the blonde haired kid asked.

"No they attacked me," Davey said, "they came up and just starting beating me right here."

Hogarth looked Davey in the eyes and saw him shoot an evil grin towards him. This sent him over the edge as he finally lost his temper and exploded.

"YOU FUCKING LIAR!" he screamed at him, "HE'S LYING, THIS PIECE OF SHIT JUST ATTACKED US RIGHT HERE AND WE JUST WANTED SOME HELP."

Tut pulled him away, "don't make our situation even worse, dude." He then decided to take over the talking. "Look we don't want any trouble, we just want to get up and go alright?"

"Well I guess we can settle this easily, why are you out here anyway," the black haired kid asked.

Hogarth had finally calmed down and decided to talk, "we were heading to find a group out here, it won't be safe out here for much longer so we wanted to find a survival camp out in these parts."

"That's where we've been heading," the blonde said, "if you'd be interested we would happily help you guys get to where you're going."

"You're kidding me, you'd like it if these little brats came along," Davey said angrily.

"Well it sounds like a good idea and we could use the extra help," the black haired kid said.

"Even after what they did to me," Davey snapped.

"Davey after everything you've done on this trip, I highly doubt we're gonna believe you now," the blonde said with a sarcastic look.

Davey didn't want to lose this fight and he wanted this annoying kids out of his way right now. For a brief second he saw Hogarth's bandaged arm and decided to make up a lie in order to have him killed.

"But one of them is bitten," he shrieked.

"What?" the black haired and blonde said in unison.

Everybody seemed shocked by this but the only two who seemed to be incredulous to this statement were Dexter and Tut. Hogarth looked down at his bandaged arm and found that's what they were talking about.

"No, no, no, I...I...I got it when I fell out of a car when this whole thing started," he said firmly "I was never bitten by the walkers."

"Walkers?" the other two boys said confused.

"He's trying to cover it up, shoot him down right now," Davey yelled.

"It's impossible he would've turned by now if he was bitten," Dexter said in defense of his friend.

"I don't understand, what does being bitten have to do with this." Hogarth didn't understand, what would being bitten have to do with any part of this.

"ENOUGH," the black haired kid yelled.

"I'll settle this, I'll see if it really is a bite, Davey go inside the RV and wait," he said.

"No I want him dead now before he..."

"I SAID GO!"

Davey sulked off into the RV and the black haired kid came close to Hogarth.

"Just untie the bandages and I'll see."

Hogarth did as he was told and undid the bandages on his arm. His six week old wound wasn't as bad as before. It was scabbing over and would eventually heal. The boy examined Hogarth's wound and very quickly came to a conclusion.

"He wasn't bitten. This wound is healing fine and if it was a 'walker' bite," he said still confused by that name given to the creatures, "his temperature would be through the roof and he would be coughing up blood."

"I think we should've talked about that Hogarth," Tut said.

"What?"

"If a person is bitten by these things, they'll get very sick and will eventually die," the blonde said, "and then they will end up becoming one of these things."

"We've seen it happen to a lot of people especially some in our group," the black haired boy said.

"Well now that this whole thing is settled, do you guys wanna come with us," the blonde asked.

Each of the boys said yes but in their own different way.

"Sure."

"Why not."

"Certainly would be the best option."

"Will that friend of yours be able to deal with it," Dexter asked.

"He'll be pissed off but he'll eventually give in," the blonde said.

"I'm Hogarth, and these are my friends Dexter and Tutenstein."

"Names Danny, Danny Fenton," the black haired boy said.

"And I'm Arnold," the blonde said.

"Nice to meet you," they each said and they all shook hands. With that they all got into the van but when Davey saw that the boys he wanted dead were still alive he was much displeased.

"YOU DIDN'T KILL THESE FUCKERS," he screamed.

Danny slapped Davey across the face and yelled right in his face.

"Look Davey, we've put up with your shit for a long time now, trying to lie to get us to off three guys on the road is pure bullshit. They are coming with us whether you like it or not so just fucking deal with it and shut the fuck up."

"Fine," he said begrudgingly and slumped back in the driver's seat starting the van.

"How do you put up with this guy," Tut asked.

"Just show him who's boss and don't let him be an asshole to you." Arnold told him

The RV then started and they all started driving down the road.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

The three women were running as fast as they could to try and get back to the campsite. Eventually they came across a gated fence to an area in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"SAM OPEN THE GATES," Cleo yelled.

Another girl went down and pulled open the gates.

"HURRY GET IN" she shrieked.

They ran right in and they shut the gates right there, locking it with a combination lock.

"I see we have more mouths to feed," the girl named Sam said in a sarcastic but at the same time cheerful tone. This girl named Sam was a goth girl wearing a skirt, thigh high boots, and had black hair (probably dyed) with certain hair accessories.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding anywhere," Annie said worried she probably offended the other girl.

"No don't worry we've got plenty of room here, and it's nice to have new acquaintances," she said with friendly air, "My name is Samantha Manson, but friends call me Sam."

"Annie," she replied as she shook hands with Sam.

"I managed to find several rabbits Sam," Elizabeth said handing over her pack of game to the other girl.

"Good job Elizabeth, this'll last for a good amount of time," Sam said happily.

Just then a little mouse that looked to be about four came running out. She was wearing a ribbon around her waist like a dress and was carrying what looked like a little rag teddy bear.

"Mommy, you're back" the little mouse squealed in delight running into the arms of the mouse with the red cloak.

"Woah, Cynthia careful, you're getting to big for Mommy to hold," Elizabeth said playfully as she embraced what appeared to be her daughter.

"Where are your sister and brothers Cynthia," Elizabeth asked

"They're all playing with Tucker, Mommy," Cynthia said.

"Go along and play with them, I've got some work to finish okay?"

"Okay," the little mouse squeaked before dashing off giggling.

"I always knew that the techno geek had something that was good about him, especially when it came to taking care of children."

"Is that your daughter," Annie asked.

"Yes, she's my youngest actually, I have four children, two boys and two girls," Elizabeth said smiling, "what about you any kids?"

"I only have one son, but he's not here right now," Annie tried to keep from breaking down. She just hoped that wherever her son was he was alright and that he would find her soon. She felt very guilty just leaving him on his own like that. But she brushed those thoughts aside and decided to ask the one question that was on her mind.

"Elizabeth, I don't mean to be intrusive but, why is it that you a mouse, are standing upright, talking to me and have human characteristics," she asked.

"Well here's the thing," Elizabeth said, "I was part of a colony hidden in the mountains called Thorn Valley."

"Thorn Valley, that's up in the mountains near the Catskills isn't it?"

"Yes," Elizabeth said. "Years ago, a group of mice and rats were experimented on by the National Institute of Mental Health or NIMH. From these experiments the mice and rats grew human level intelligence and also became human sized as well. One of those mice was my husband Jonathan." Elizabeth explained in full detail.

"Were you one of those mice," Annie asked.

"No, I was just a regular field mouse, however, several NIMH scientists went looking for the mice and rats but in the process they released several of the chemicals that mutated the rats and mice, it then mutated the mice and rats that were in the area and I was one of them.

"So this colony you were part of, what exactly was it," Annie asked still curious as to what it was.

"After we were exposed to the NIMH chemicals we decided to set up a colony in the Catskills where Thorn Valley was. I met Jonathan my husband and we had our four children, it was always kept a secret until now when this whole thing with the undead started. When all the attacks began we tried to secure ourselves to be protected but then Nicodemus passed and everything went to chaos," Elizabeth stopped speaking and looked down at the ground for a moment with a sullen gaze as if she was remembering a horrible memory and trying to suppress it, "anyway I left Thorn Valley with my children and came here."

"Pretty much when the dead came around and everything went to shit, that's when we all got scattered," Sam said as she came up and sat down right next to Annie.

"Elizabeth, I remember you saying you have a husband, where is he" Annie asked.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a couple minutes as tears went down her cheeks. When she spoke her voice was full of sadness, "He died in an accident while working last year and they never found his body."

Annie was immediately filled with regret and guilt and tried her best to apologize. "Elizabeth, I'm very sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," she said, "I didn't mean to offend you in any way."

Elizabeth wiped her tears away with her hands and stood upright and firm. "It's alright, I'm pretty much over it now, but I don't feel like talking about it right now."

Annie then turned to Sam about to ask her some questions. "So what about you Sam where were you when this all started?"

"I was just going to junior high and living life as a goth, vegetarian and humanitarian with my boyfriend Danny and a lot of my other friends as well."

"Everything just started and we just left with our families, Tucker and I ran away from the first survival camp we were in and now we're trying to find Danny."

Just then an African American boy of around 14 came in view with the little girl Cynthia and four other children hanging all over him. He and the children were all laughing as he was tackled by the four mice kids.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh as she got up and walked over to the kids as they tackled the teenage boy.

"Okay kids, I think Tucker's had enough so let him up,"

The kids whined but obliged and got off of Tucker. He then got up and wiped himself clean of dirt and grass.

"Thanks for taking care of my children," she said shaking his hand.

"It was no problem at all, you have very energetic and lovely children," Tucker said in a polite and gentleman like tone.

He then walked over to Sam and sat down wiping his forehead in exhaustion. "Whew those kids are a handful to take care of," he said tiredly.

Elizabeth gathered up the four kids and brought them over to Annie. Of course there was Cynthia, but there was another girl with a bow on her head wearing a dress. Then there were two boys one being chubby and another very skinny.

"Well you already met Cynthia so here are the others. This beautiful little one is Teresa, and the two boys here are Martin and Timmy."

Each of the children said hello to Annie and she kindly returned the greeting.

"What happened out there Mama," Timmy asked.

"We ran into some of those things out there but it was no big deal, we got out just in time."

The pudgy one named Martin picked up a stick and stepped forward, "I should've been there Ma, I would stop those things in a minute cuz I ain't scared of nothin," he said trying to act brave.

"Martin, this is serious, people have died because of these things and we need to stay safe."

"Is she gonna stay with us Mother?" Teresa asked.

"Of course honey, now children why don't you all go down to the lake and get washed up, we're going to have lunch soon."

The children did as they were told and ran off.

"So you said you had a son too, what was he like," Elizabeth asked.

"He's an angel, very kind, energetic, optimistic and musical," Annie said.

"Musical?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"Yes, you know when he was around five years old I went into his room one day and found him listening to all of these old records that my former husband just had in the basement. He started to play guitar after that and he made really good progress. He was always begging me to take him to all of these concerts but I never did it."

Annie couldn't help but laugh as she remembered all of those fond memories she had of her son. Even in this really bad time it's good to think back to happier memories. They make you strong and give you hope that everything will get better.

"I just hope he makes it here," Annie said as she frowned.

"I bet he will, just keep your chin up and keep hoping he'll make it," Elizabeth said as she got up and walked off.

"I know he'll make it," Annie said. She knew that her son was determined and brave and he would do anything to find her.

**Well I finally introduced new characters from Danny Phantom and Hey Arnold. Now I know there are plotholes here regarding the Rats of NIMH origins but I must say this isn't canon and it doesn't follow the original story. Either way this chapter got up really good and I'll be starting on the next one as well. For followers of my Underrated Classics series for An American Tail. I will be continuing it as I've come up with new ideas and have gotten back to writing some good chapters. That's all I have to say for now.**

**VGA**


End file.
